El verdadero poder
by Srta. Sophie Brief Nara SSBN
Summary: Mai está bajo la maldición de Lord Freezer. El amor ayudará, pero no es lo único.


**NOTAS:**

Pareja en el fic:Trunks y Mai

UNIVERSO ALTERNO

* * *

En un mundo en donde lo irreal existe, en donde hay castillos, caballeros, reyes y reinas, príncipes y princesas. En un mundo en donde Hechiceros, Humanos y todo tipo de seres viven juntos.

Todo comienza en un reino lejano: gobernado por un rey, una reina, y todos sus cortesanos. Éste vivía en relativa paz; los súbditos los querían mucho.

Pero el hombre se estaba haciendo cada vez más viejo, y no tenía descendencia. Su mujer sólo podía mirarlo tristemente, ya que no podía darle el heredero que tanto quería. Era demasiado débil para procrear.

Un día, el rey, escuchó a una de sus damas de compañía hablar de un misterioso hechicero que se decía que habitaba en el bosque profundo, y que era capaz de cumplir todos los deseos posibles. Aquél hombre había sido pupilo de Towa, la mejor hechicera que alguna vez vivió hace años. El Rey sin pensarlo dos veces, partió hacia aquél sitio esperanzado de que ese sujeto pudiera concederle su anhelo.

Esa tarde partió con su caballo preferido al lugar donde se suponía que aquél ser vivía. Cuando llegó a un lago, dentro del profundo bosque, se sorprendió de ver unas ruinas, y más a los lejos un viejo castillo que parecía deshabitado. _"Probablemente ahí sea_ "se dijo algo temeroso, y cabalgó hacia allí.

Al llegar, divisó a un dragón; parecía estar vivo. Y el rey pensó que en cualquier momento abriría sus ojos rojos…Pasó por su costado para tocar la gran puerta del castillo, temeroso de despertar a la bestia. Al poco tiempo, apareció una anciana en el portón, que inmediatamente dio un vistazo a las joyas que portaba el rey; entonces, con una sonrisa maquiavélica lo dejó pasar.

—Espere aquí por favor, su alteza...mi señor vendrá pronto— y se escabulló sin hacer ruido. Para matar el tiempo, El rey se estrujó las manos, mirando cada vez más nervioso los muebles, cuadros y esculturas derruidas; parecía que su dueño no se molestaba por cuidarlas. Se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá ese sitio fuera habitado por fantasmas, después de todo el dueño era un hechicero.

—Veo que le gusta mi decoración...— sonó una voz fría en la otra punta. El rey se dio vuelta rápidamente, buscando al producto del ruido minuciosamente. Entonces se encontró con los ojos rojos de un lagarto para nada agradable .Tenía una mueca que el hombre interpretó como sonrisa, aunque no la relajó— Lord Freezer, a su servicio..— el lagarto hizo una reverencia, mientras que el rey se estremecía. Había algo en él que no le gustaba.

—Curiosa decoración, Lord Freezer— comentó, una vez que había encontrado su voz, echando una ojeada de nuevo al lugar.

—Oh, eso… es una herencia — su boca se torció en una siniestra sonrisa— pero no he podido hacer nada para arreglarla…, y esta sirvienta— la anciana se divisó unos pasos atrás— no da abasto para mantenerlo limpio.

—Ah...Ya veo...— cerró los ojos y agitó un poco la cabeza, cuanto antes pudiera irse, mejor— verá, señor. He oído rumores de que usted es un hechicero que cumple los deseos de la gente...— Freezer asintió ligeramente, y a continuación tomo una copa de vino, diciendo:

—Su reina desdichada por no poder darle descendencia...— el hombre lo miró asustado— pero tengo la solución. Si gusta acompañarme...— él tomó su mano, aún indeciso, y lo siguió escaleras arriba. Después de unos minutos de subir y subir, llegaron a un salón, que parecía un laboratorio. El lagarto lo guió hasta un sitio despejado, donde había una mesa cubierta de un manto. En silencio, sacó un cuchillo, y cuando vio a su acompañante asustado, comenzó a explicar— necesito una muestra de su sangre, es para la poción. Luego, con mi magia, podré crear una vida.

El Rey asintió, comprendiendo, y tomando el cuchillo, se hizo un corte en la mano sin vacilar. El hechicero Freezer tomó unas diez gotas de sangre de la herida, y las vertió en un jarrito de cristal. Luego lo tapó, y lo colocó en el centro de la mesa.

—Eso es todo— se silenció, y luego dijo, con un tono burlón— déjame decirte que soy muy exigente con el pago. – El Rey sólo lo miró solemnemente, jadeando

— De eso no se preocupe Lord…yo le pagaré con….

—Sí como sea— lo cortó con una sonrisa lasciva.— Espero que su hija sea una buena mujer con el tiempo., — le sonrió de forma irónica. El Rey se levantó del sofá asustado y le suplicó:

—Por favor, olvide el hechizo. Yo cometí una equivoca…— pero paro su suplica al sentir un sentimiento sombrío y oscuro. La mirada del lagarto con un semblante serio, solo le hizo tragar saliva— Gracias.— simplemente se retiró bajo la mirada penetrante de la criatura.

 _Si no estuviera desesperado, jamás hubiera recurrido a él_ se dijo.

Al llegar a su castillo, tomó un baño burbujeante, olvidando su encuentro con el hechicero y lo sucedido. Rezó a Kami—Sama, que la criatura se olvide de su pedido, mil veces a que su futura hija sea tocada por esa lagartija

Hija…

No lo había pensado, él tendría una heredera, no heredero.

De pronto, el grito de su esposa se escuchó en el cuarto…seguido por el llanto de la felicidad…él se esperaba lo peor

Y entró sin aviso, donde él tomaba su baño, gritando:

—No sé qué pasó, pero después de que una luz en mi vientre hace una hora…y lo siento…siento algo vivo dentro de mí…Y lo comprobé…

—Estás embarazada— dijo simplemente el rey, con la mirada en el vientre de su esposa…triste.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,

—Porque yo lo pedí

—Nuestros rezos fueron escuchados.

— No lo fueron…Esa niña no es creada por la voluntad de Kami—Sama…más bien es por él.

—¿Él?— su esposa comenzó a preocuparse del semblante preocupado de su esposo.

—Jamás dejaré a mi hija en sus manos, desgraciado. Ella escogerá a su propio amor. Él quiere tomar la mano de nuestra hija...él quiere tocar a nuestra bebé.—La reina solo escuchaba estupefacta lo que decía su esposo, temiendo que este haya perdido la cordura.—La maldición, debe quitarse con algo…Tienes que creerme— Le suplicó a los ojos de su Reina, haciéndola reaccionar.

—Te creo, la luz brillante no es normal…No lo sé…

—Confía en mí…

 **9 meses después…**

La Reina estaba en labor de parto. El rey se paseaba nervioso por el salón adyacente a la habitación real…No temía por la maldición, ya había acordado un plan con su amada esposa. Su miedo era inexplicable, no entendía porque lo tenía.

Pasaron muchas horas en que la reina sufrió para poder traer a la heredera al mundo y toda la corte estaba impaciente al no tener noticias. El Rey se había encomendado a Kami—Sama, por la salud de su amada y su hija…hasta que el llanto de un bebé se escuchó, el Rey entró a la habitación y la partera tenía en brazos a una hermosa niña de hermosos ojos negros encantadores, como sus escasos cabellos.

Estaba enamorado.

Sonrió al verla, pero su corazón se hundió cuando volteó su rostro para ver a su esposa y la vio pálida como la muerte.

—Mi Reina…ella es hermosa—El Rey tomó a su hija en brazos y se acercó al lecho hasta arrodillarse junto a su esposa, la que lo miraba con ojos apagados.

—Mi Rey…debes cuidarla…por mí— La Reina habló casi en un susurro y con mucha dificultad

—No me dejes…no, con todo lo que se me viene…Mai no—temía lo peor.

—Lo…siento...— se disculpó. Cerró ambos ojos, derramando una lágrima. El Rey besó su frente y lloró…abrazando a su pequeña hija…

—Se llamará Mai, como tú…Tan bella como su madre— dijo empapado en lágrimas, a pesar de que su Reina ya no lo escuchaba…—Mai, prometo cuidarla.

A los dos días fue el entierro de la Reina, el pueblo entero la veló y luego la sepultaron con honores…

Y el Rey a la semana puso en marcha el plan acordado con su reina: Invitó a todos los reinos para celebrar el nacimiento de la bebé. Entre los reyes se encontraban: el Rey Vegeta, que era admirado sobre todo por ser orgulloso, además de poseer una fuerza sobrenatural; y la Reina Bulma, admirada por su extrema belleza e inteligencia, pero sobre todo por ser una de las hechiceras más poderosas. Ambos estaban acompañados por su hijo Trunks, un niño de apenas tres años de edad,

Ambos monarcas se acercaron a él para la entrega del obsequio. Y en eso el pequeño príncipe se acercó a la cuna de la bebé para saludarla, la madre del pequeño aprovechó la oportunidad, con previo permiso del Rey, para poder acercarse también. El Rey esbozó una sonrisa y cargó a la pequeña para prestársela a la Reina Bulma, diciendo:

—Puede cargarla con toda confianza, reina. Es un placer tenerla en nuestro Reino.— Bulma recibió a la niña bajo los reclamos del pequeño Trunks por no poder cargarla también.

—Es una hermosa niña…—Le dedicó una sonrisa de las más sinceras. Y como si se tratase de telepatía ambos tuvieron la misma idea: Juntar los dos reinos, por medio del casamiento de ambos herederos. Por lo tanto quedó decido que todos los veranos los niños serían juntados con la esperanza de que el amor surgiera en ambos.

 **5 años más tarde…**

La pequeña Mai cabalgaba en el caballo de su madre, mientras su padre la seguía de cerca, advirtiéndole a cada momento que tuviera cuidado, obteniendo como respuesta un "Padre, sé manejar esto., "Ya" y por último un "Bien.". Sí que había heredado el carácter de su madre.

—¡Vamos, Blanquita!— chilló la pequeña para parar al caballo. Y el caballo obedeció.

— Muy bien preciosa.— EL Rey la felicitó bajándola del caballo para presentarla ante las dos siluetas que los esperaban.

—Bienvenida pequeña Mai, es un placer tenerte aquí—Tras lo cual Bulma dio una reverencia como respeto. Al ver que su hijo se quedó paralizado, le dio un empujoncito para que se acercara.

Mai al verlo acercarse frunció sus cejas e hizo justamente lo que su padre le había instruido. Haciendo una reverencia dijo:

—Es un placer conocerlo Príncipe Trunks.

—Igualmente, princesa Mal—respondió de mala gana.

—Es "Mai"— reclamó la princesa. — ¿Lo dijiste a propósito, verdad? Tú tampoco me caes niño mimado.

Ambos reyes ante la reciente discusión se sorprendieron y los separaron para hablar con sus respectivos hijos. Luego de unos minutos volvieron a presentarte como si nada hubiera pasado.

Acercándose nuevamente a la seria princesita, Trunks tomó su mano depositando un beso en ella con una expresión de asco. La niña no respondió muy agradecida por el gesto del pelilila y se limpió el lugar del beso con brusquedad.

Ambos niños se fueron a quejar a sus respectivos padres por el comportamiento del otro. Ellos los mandaron de nuevo a presentarse unas cinco veces más.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

* * *

 _ **Aún el fic está en desarrollo, así que si les gusta la idea podré compartirlo con ustedes. Díganme qué opinan.**_

* * *

 **¿Review?**


End file.
